After Training Relaxation
by RoronoaZoroLUVSme
Summary: WARNING! YAOI & LEMONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I'm just a fangirl writing down her fantasies! After a strenuous workout Zoro needs some help relaxing...from Luffy ;)


"…997, 998, 999, grunt, 1000…!" Zoro grunts out as he finishes his last set of weights for the day's training. It was one of those rare peaceful days aboard the Sunny and everyone was taking advantage of it. Luffy had run off the moment they docked on the island and the rest of the guys soon followed suit. Nami later goes out to explore the landscape of the spring island they had just landed on and Robin goes along to find out about the local history. Zoro as usual, offers to guard the ship. "Hmm…" Zoro muses to himself. "We probably won't get any time to ourselves like this for a while after this so I should try doing another set of weights." After completing another thousand lifts Zoro sighs contently and looks out the window while wiping off the sweat off his forehead. The sky was a cloudless light blue and the ocean a serene green. "Those guys will probably take a while to get back. Time for a nap." Zoro removes a towel he left on a nearby table and begins to wipe the rest of his sweat soaked body and promptly pulls on his white shirt and haramaki. Zoro walks to a spot under the tree on the Sunny's deck, plops down and begins to snore.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy greets happily as he stretches his arms and crashes into the sleeping Zoro. "Hey what the hell Luffy!? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?!" Zoro yells, obviously pissed. Luffy scratches his head and laughs, "Sorry, sorry!" Zoro sighs and gets up, already over the previous annoyance. "Aren't you back early? You'd usually play around all day." Luffy looks at Zoro looking a bit disgruntled. "They didn't have any meat! Nami said that the villagers live mostly on vegetables. They only get food shipments once a month because we're in the Calm Belt so they can't spare much for us!" Luffy stretches himself on Zoro and sulks. "I don't need to look at an island like that!" Zoro chuckles and pats his captain's head. "That ero-cook will feed you something when he gets back." Zoro relaxes under the tree and his snores began to fill the air once more. "Awww…" Luffy looks on at Zoro's sleeping face disappointedly. _I thought that maybe we could play a while…Oh well he looks tired…and Chopper told me that I shouldn't work him too hard since he just barely recovered from the injuries from Thriller Bark. I'll mess around with him after he wakes up. _ Luffy, still lying on top of Zoro settles into a more comfortable position and soon falls asleep.

A few hours later Zoro starts to feel some incredible pain on his back and arms. Zoro grunts and turns to his side in attempt to relieve his pain. This motion drops Luffy who was sleeping on Zoro's stomach and causes him to wake up. "Huh..? Zoro…? What happened?" Luffy asks Zoro as he rubs his eyes. Zoro winces as he tries to use his arms to get himself up and collapses on the deck. "Ugh…I guess I shouldn't have done that extra thousand…my body wasn't ready for it just yet." Luffy's brows furrowed in concern and says, "You're in pain?" Zoro forces a smile at his captain to relieve him of his worries and says, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing a bit of sleep won't take care of." Luffy looks on at Zoro unconvinced because of the numerous occasions that Zoro had kept the extent of his injuries to himself. Zoro curls up into himself as another wave of pain overtakes him and Luffy grabs his back unsure of what to do. "Mmm…" Zoro sighs out. "That feels good…" Luffy's eyes brighten, glad to be able to be of some help, and he begins to massage the swordman's tense back. "Go a bit higher…yeah right there…" Zoro instructs Luffy and collapses in a content heap. As Luffy looks at Zoro's face he gets a new idea in his head. _I'm glad he's feeling better but this is getting boring…_Luffy smirks as a naughty thought passes through. _Hmm…That should make this funner. _Luffy gets up from massaging Zoro's back and heads to the boys' room. Zoro, annoyed, calls out, "Hey, where are you going?" Luffy laughs and looks at him cheerfully. "I'll be right back."

Zoro twitches as the pain starts to come back when Luffy comes out with a bottle of lotion in his hand. Zoro eyes the bottle suspiciously. "Hey Luffy, what the hell's that doing in your hand?" Luffy smirks and says, "Take off your clothes." Zoro blushes turning his tan face a rustic color. "I-I-I can't move right now so I can't idiot!" Zoro stutters out. Luffy approaches Zoro and starts to remove Zoro's haramaki then his shirt. "These will get in the way." Zoro turns to an even darker shade of red as he lets his captain pull over his haramaki then slip his hands into his shirt, sweeping his palm and fingers over Zoro's taut abs, grazing his nipples as he pulls the clothing off. "Mmmhh…" Zoro moans softly. Luffy turns Zoro on his stomach exposing Zoro's smooth back. "Heheh, a true swordsman won't let any scars get on his back right?" Luffy smiles as he opens the bottle of lotion and drips it over Zoro's torso, the creamy white of the lotion making a stark contrast to Zoro's tan skin. Zoro twitches as he feels the cold lotion. Luffy begins to smooth the lotion over Zoro's back while releasing pressure on Zoro's tense muscles. "Awww that's good…Luffy do it harder…" Luffy obeys his command and adds more pressure to his touch and slowly glides down Zoro's back. As Luffy reaches the swordman's pants he traces the edge of the material and starts to pull the pants up and down gently. Zoro blushes as he feels the material push against his entrance. "Baka what are you doing?!" Luffy laughs and looks at Zoro, "Just having fun~ Enjoy the ride."

Luffy swiftly flips Zoro onto his back. Zoro looks at the lustful expression on Luffy's face and starts to feel his crotch harden. Luffy looks at the growing mast on Zoro's pants and smirks. "Someone wants me to suck his hard cock." Luffy reaches for the bottle of lotion. "But I won't just yet." Luffy smears some more lotion on Zoro's chest, tracing the scar that Mihawk gave him. "Ahnn…mmmhh…ah!" Zoro moans as Luffy begins to play with his nipples, twisting them and using the lotion's slipperiness to move around with ease. Luffy stretches his hand to move down Zoro's stomach stroking it, and circling around Zoro's belly button eliciting delightful gasps of pleasure from the swordman. Luffy bends to catch Zoro's lips and slips his tongue in, and tangles with Zoro's searing tongue. Luffy sucks the tip of it and begins to grind his erection with Zoro's, slowly at first but with increasing speed. "Mmm…good…" Luffy pants out against Zoro's mouth. "Shit Luffy…if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum!" Luffy abruptly stops and pulls from Zoro's lips. "No way. Not yet!" Luffy pulls down Zoro's pants to reveal a massive cock already dripping with precum. Luffy looks at it and grabs his own clothed hard on. "It looks good…" Zoro shudders hearing Luffy say that and says, "Hurry captain…"

Luffy slowly licks the head and proceeds to slide his tongue down Zoro's shaft. He uses one of his hands to massage Zoro's balls and burrows his face in them. "Ahhhhhh!" Zoro cries out. Luffy sucks on his fingers and rubs the tip with the precum and his saliva and swirls around the sensitive area. Zoro jerks as Luffy swallows Zoro's cock balls deep and starts to bob his head up and down while stroking his balls. Zoro convulses under Luffy's touch and moans, "Ahhhn! So…good! I'm…really…gonna cum now!" Luffy suddenly grabs Zoro's shaft tightly and says, "Not yet." Zoro looks at Luffy pleadingly, "I can't hold it…let me cum Luffy!" Luffy grabs the lotion bottle and drains the rest of its contents on Zoro's erection. Zoro jerks as the shock of the cold lotion hits his heated crotch. "I'll make you feel even better Zoro." Luffy still holding on Zoro's shaft, lets go and begins to stroke Zoro's erection slowly at first but with increasing speed and pressure. Using the lotion Luffy slides smoothly and thumbs the slit of Zoro's cock. "Ahhhh! Ah! Ahhhhnn!" Zoro cries out as he spasms and jerks, his cum spreading on Luffy's face. Luffy stretches his tongue and licks the essence that landed on his face and smiles proudly. "Okay, now it's my turn."

Luffy removes his pants and starts stroking his own erection and pants out, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll wanna pass out." Zoro braces himself but gets slightly hard again at those words. Luffy uses the smeared lotion and cum to lubricate his fingers and he slips two into Zoro's entrance. Zoro buckles back as he gets used to the feeling. Luffy begins to make scissoring motions and promptly enters another digit. "I think you're ready," Luffy puffs out, satisfied. Luffy climbs on Zoro's chest and sits on it, his hard cock an inch away from Zoro's mouth. "Suck it." Zoro moves his head and starts to suck hard on Luffy's erection. Luffy writhes under Zoro tongue and pants out, "That's enough…pant, pant…" Zoro smirks and continues to eye his captain as he gets up and gets in front of Zoro's entrance. Luffy stretches Zoro's cheeks and plunges into his entrance. "Ahh!" Zoro groans. Luffy starts to thrust harder and faster into Zoro and grabs Zoro's hard cock and begins to pump it. Luffy shuts his eyes as he nears his peak. "Gonna…cum…!" Zoro pants out looking at Luffy's contorted expression and arches his back. "Same…!" They both climax and fall back on each other panting.

"That was really good…" Luffy says to a huffing Zoro. Zoro smiles and replies, "Yeah." Zoro gets up and stretches his back. "That'll probably make my muscle ache worst." Luffy laughs and says, "Just let Chopper take care of it~!" Zoro picks up his and Luffy's clothes and says, "I will. Let's go take a bath; we're a huge mess right now." Luffy cheerfully follows after him.

The rest of the crew soon comes back from their adventures and enjoys the dinner prepared by Sanji from the village's vegetables together. And so, this concludes another peaceful day with the mugiwaras.


End file.
